


Names We Give Our Truths

by crazygirlne



Series: The Names We Give [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Love, Reveal Fic, Wing Reveal, feathery fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Lucifer told Chloe he loves her. Miraculously, she returns the sentiment. After a wonderful night together, he has to follow through on his promise to tell her—toshowher—who he really is.





	Names We Give Our Truths

**Author's Note:**

> After my first Lucifer fic, lots of people requested the reveal the next morning, and if I was going to write it, I wanted it before we get the next episode, while I can still pretend it’s gonna happen the way I picture ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! It’s a little more adult than the first story, but still teen, imo.

Never.

Never will he have enough of this.

Lucifer’s eyes are closed as he enjoys the feel of Chloe in his arms. Neither of them got dressed after their enthusiastic and numerous romps the night before, so he relishes the sensation of her skin against his. He dozed briefly, he thinks, and it’s early morning now.

He’s never had a night like that. Oh, he’s had sex in every way imaginable, with every sort of person he’s ever encountered. It’s not as if the sex with Chloe should have been particularly noteworthy, by his standards; despite the mutual enthusiasm, the sex was honestly quite a bit more vanilla than he’s used to.

Not that he objects to vanilla sex, of course. As long as it’s mutually desired, sex is always fantastic, in Lucifer’s expert opinion. That’s exactly it, though, the desire: typically, people desire wild sex from him, kinky, rough, a fulfillment of fantasy. That’s what they want from Lucifer Morningstar, what makes it good for them (aside from his level of skill, obviously). The detective, on the other hand…

She wants him. Nothing more, nothing less, just Lucifer, without any trappings or appealing façades. 

He’s never really had that before, someone wanting him for who he is rather than what he can offer, and to combine that with the fact that he is utterly, helplessly, hopelessly in love with her…

He will never get enough of Detective Chloe Decker.

The detective in question begins to stir in his embrace, a sleepy moan escaping her lips as she clutches at Lucifer’s arm, and while most of him delights at the fact that she wants to be closer to him even in her sleep, part of him experiences a rather abrupt feeling of dread. Chloe wants him without any untold secrets, and he has something he needs to show her.

A pair of somethings, technically. He’s amazed they didn’t try to make an appearance during his peaks of ecstasy the night before.

“Detective,” he says, barely above a whisper, “I need you to wake up. I’ve something I need to show you, before I lose my nerve.”

“Show me right here,” she mumbles, her lips tickling his chest as she speaks. 

He’s about to argue, to tell her she should probably be properly awake for this, but then he decides that maybe her being half asleep could work in his favor. He’s not actually giving her  _ new  _ information, after all, merely proving that the information he’s given her in the past is true. He closes his eyes, lets his chin rest against the top of Chloe’s head, and then lets go of the part of him that keeps his wings hidden inside. 

It’s awkward, honestly, to some extent; he’s on his side, and the lower wing is difficult to get into a comfortable position without disturbing the detective, who hasn’t yet noticed anything amiss. The top wing, however, curls around them easily, enclosing him and the detective in a heavenly cocoon. He sighs, wishing for a moment he simply had his Devil face to show, rather than the over-the-top display of angelic origin, but then he remembers how people reacted to his Devil face.

Lucifer far prefers the idea of Chloe needing to overcome awe rather than fear and loathing, though he hopes that she’ll quickly overcome either; she sees through him on every other matter, and he needs her to see the real him here, as well.

He takes a breath, briefly considers and quickly dismisses the idea of sending up a prayer for luck, then speaks. “Open your eyes, Chloe, and don’t be afraid.”

She protests sleepily, wordlessly, and he chuckles, running his fingertips downward along her spine in a way he’s already found she particularly enjoys. She arches against him, and he’s nearly ready to put this off just one more time in favor of continuing in a much more pleasurable pursuit.

And then she freezes.

Lucifer opens his eyes, hardly daring to breathe as he waits for her to react.

“Lucifer?” she asks, cautious and much more awake than a few moments ago. “Care to explain why we’re covered in feathers?”

Said feathers rustle in automatic reaction, and he can  _ feel _ Chloe taking note of the fact that these aren’t merely a replica, not a costume or a collectible as she’d assumed earlier in their acquaintance.

“Everything I’ve told you is true,” he says. “Everything from the day we met. It’s not analogy or exaggeration or delusion.” Chloe’s breathing is much too even, telling him she is consciously keeping herself calm. “I tried to show you my Devil face once before, but it was taken from me, these infernal wings given in its place. Repeatedly, I might add.” 

Chloe moves, finally, reaching up a careful hand. She strokes his wing almost reverently, and he shudders at the touch. He can’t remember the last time the appendages gave him pleasure rather than revulsion or pain. 

“This…” She trails off. “You’re…” She tries and fails to speak once more.

“I am,” he says, hoping to help and also needing to say it, “Lucifer Morningstar, the real, actual, literal Devil.” She’s quiet longer than he can bear. “Say something, Detective.”

“Who else knows?” she asks, lowering her hand back to his chest.

He takes it as a good sign. “Well, aside from my family and Maze, Linda knows. Charlotte Richards knows a lot, but Mum was inhabiting her body for quite a while, so it’s not like we really told her in the normal sense. Sort of.”

His rambling doesn’t seem to bother her. She simply nods against him. “Alright,” she says. “And your wings, do they… Do they really work?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” she says again. She sounds like her normal self, if a touch contemplative.

After a few moments of silence, Lucifer speaks again. “You seem to be handling this with a great deal more calm than I expected.”

“Well,” she answers, “I figure either it’s real, and I’ve technically known about it as long as I’ve known you, or you’ve finally pushed me so far I snapped and lost my grip on reality. Either way, getting upset about it won’t exactly help.”

“Fair point.” He pulls her closer, waiting to make sure she doesn’t pull back before he relaxes into the embrace. “Are we going to be okay, Detective? I understand if you don’t want to be in a romantic relationship with the Devil.”

“Lucifer,” she says after the longest two seconds of his life, “this doesn’t change anything. I want to be with you.”

“Oh,” he breathes, relief so extreme it’s almost nauseating. “Good.”

“I reserve the right to ask more questions later,” she says, pulling back far enough to see him. He relaxes his hold just enough to make it easy on her and searches her eyes for the reservations he expects, the reservations he deserves.

He doesn’t see them. She’s looking at him like he’s just himself. “Of course,” he responds. “Whatever you require.”

She leans in like she’s going to kiss him, then pauses. “I reserve the right to freak out at some later date, too.”

He chuckles warmly. “Of course, Detective.” He claims her mouth, then, and she returns his attentions unreservedly. Lucifer retracts his wings, getting them out of the way so he can maneuver better, pulling her underneath him while she presses up against him with an appreciative sigh. Her hands find his smooth shoulders, her touch gentle.

It’s his turn to pull back. He studies her face, making sure she’s really okay with all of this. He sees no hesitation, nothing but love and desire for  _ him, _ for the Devil himself.

Chloe Decker really is a miracle.

She interrupts his thoughts by giving him a simple request: “Make love to me, Lucifer.”

Oh. That’s the better term for it, isn’t it, for this wildly appealing sex that doesn’t have to be wild at all. Making love. He intends to do quite a lot of that.

“Anything you desire, Chloe,” he murmurs, taking in her expression once more before he lowers his head to kiss her deeply. “For all of eternity.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have more planned for this verse, really, but I am open to it if people are enjoying it.


End file.
